Dens (Manga)
Current= Dens is the Planet where the hot springs and the mountains blanketed in snow is and it was turned into a beautiful paradise full of Greenlands. It was the 2nd Planet of Dynasystem. It was called the Mythical World or the Hylian World and Earth (地球, Chikyū). It has Eight Continents. The Ten Continents are Izumo, America, Monoha, Torabia, North Kaiser, South Kaiser, Kagenato, Katina, Minccina and Luxara. |-|Pre-Cherry Timer= Dens or simply Dynasty Prime was actually a future version of Earth, and according to this universe's timeline, Earth's year would be approximately 14,017 CE, with Dens' calendar year at mid-late 3237. It is still unknown exactly what was the starting point for their calendar, but its was likely calculated using what the call the Days of Fury. Dens has endured many conflicts, including the Great War, the first and second Star Wars, and a failed attack by the Satan. Much of it was also under the control of the Eggman Empire, though some sections of it remained free from its tyranny. History Dens has experienced two separate timelines with differing histories. The current timeline was brought about due to a phenomenon known as God: in the original Prime Zone timeline, Dr. Eggman launched this reality-changing wave twice, within a few weeks of each other, during the year 3237. While the first instance was reversed by Super Paul Gekko with no noticeable ill-effects, the second instance would in fact mark the end of that timeline, as during the period in which the planet was reset, the super-powered "Super Genesis Wave" was launched, which, if pulled off successfully, would reshape the world in Dr. Eggman's image. Super Sonic's attempt to reverse this highly delicate process was disrupted by Eggman, and this resulted in all of reality being altered into the timeline seen now. Current= Before the Era *Many eons ago, the Earth came into existence in the beginning of time. In that era, God created the Heaven and the world. Following a constant cycle, God had made the Animals, Humans, Plants and other creatures. *Fifty years before the present, aboard the Space Colony Yuki, Gerald Gekko was forced by the President of that time to create the "Ultimate Life Form". Gerald and Prince Maxus have created Paul Ichijou. *Paul Gekko and Kyoji Gekko are born. *Dr. Robotnik takes over Shintotropolis and was able to begin the creation of his Eggman Empire. *Paul Gekko and Kyoji freed the city of Shintotropolis forcing Robotnik to flee in his hovercraft. *An Eggman plot involving the Egg Fort IV, the Final Egg and Fortress Chaos being released from the Master Emerald takes place. It culminates in Perfect Chaos ravaging Station Square. *A millennia ago, Shinju was born as a Giant Tree getting attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a princess and leader of the clan, longed for peace. Having decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts, Kaguya defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess. However, Kaguya had grown despotic, power having clouded her judgment, resorting to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a demon. On the brink of insanity, Kaguya incarnated together with the Shinju to create the Ten-Tails when she discovered much to her anger that her two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, inherited her powerful chakra and unique dōjutsu. *Tailed Beasts are born. *Indra and Asura are born from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. *The Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan are born. *Konohagakure was created. *The Nine Tails attacked Konoha and was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. |-|Pre-Cherry Timer= =Prehistoric= Millions of Years Ago, the Dinosaurs became extinct after the Giant Meteor struck Dens. =Early History= Approximately 10,000 years ago, the planet suffered a massive environmental cataclysm. :Shortly after this cataclysm, the event known as the Birth of the Shinobi King. The Days of Fury continued to affect Mobius for thousands of years, right up to modern day. *The Shinto Empire was founded and conquered the world after Paul Shinto meets the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh. *Sonic the Hedgehog dies in the fatal disease after saving the world from Yami and his evil army of Machines. =Modern History= Approximately 50 years ago (3187): *Professor Gerald Gekko is commissioned by the United Federation to create an Ultimate Lifeform for weaponization purposes and enlists the aid of the Sad Ones. *Dark Aura chose Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko, the Members of the Gekko Family as King and Queen of Shinobi to end the wars plaguing the lands. Just as Laura and Kusanagi's Children was born, Gilbert and the ZAFT Forces used the Technology of Mobile Suits to rename his Peaceful Space Colonies into PLANTs and the Yamata no Orochi was sealed away by Susanoo Uzumaki. Approximately 48 years ago (3189): *Izumo no Mikoto is born in Izumogakure. *Prairie requested Girouette and Paul and Aile to deliver Model X. During the delivery, the two took a break at a cliff, when they were attacked by Mavericks which knocked Paul and Aile off the cliff with Model X and Model O, but somehow survived. Giro then fights the Mavericks and tries to reunite with Paul and Aile, with the help of Model Z. He arrives at Area B, and destroys Apsalus for Paul and Aile, and explains he's a part of the Guardians. The two go to Area X, the Guardian Base, and learns that the Maverick attack is being staged by someone. Before more info can be found, however, Paul Gekko and Aile and Giro learn that Area D, which is close to a town with innocent people, is being attacked. Paul Gekko and Aile rushes off to Area D despite Giro's warnings, and Giro follows them. Giro takes a head start, and while rescuing a few of the Guardians, encounters Sasuke, Mylene and Icy Orochi. Although he tries to fight, he is overpowered by the power of Model W, and Sasuke uses the Sharingan to force Girouette to fight against Paul and Aile. Icy Orochi finishes off Giro, and collects Model Z and Model X's password. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repair, so he decides to give Model Z to Paul Gekko, Aile, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which somewhat saves his life, but by doing so he dies. Paul and Aile are very sad and Paul gekko yells how he can't save anyone.. Serpent divulges that all Mega Men were designed to destroy each other and survive to control Model W, and that the process was all just a game to decide the ruler of the world. Serpent then continues on to say that even she has the blood of "the man who made Model W" in their veins, which disturbs Aile and Paul. As Flying Fortress begins to collapse, Serpent claims that destruction still awaits them so long as humans have emotions, there will always be hate, they are the true Mavericks. Aile and Paul, still troubled by Serpent's words, is reassured by Giro appearing as a Cyber-elf telling her to forget the past, that destiny is not something that is given and that her power is the key to shaping her own future. With restored confidence, Aile swears to use her power responsibly to fight for what matters. Between 3189 & 3220: *Gray Fullbuster was born as the Son of Mika and Silver Fullbuster. Approximately 12 years ago (3225): *Izumo no Mikoto (renamed Dr. Ivo Robotnik) launches a full scale invasion, taking over Shintotropolis. *Paul Gekko strikes against Robotnik's facilities and freed citizens of Shintotropolis. *Robotropolis is devastated by the Nine Tailed Fox and the Nine Tails was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage while Robotnik briefly abandons the city. Between 3225 & 3235: *Bianca and Paul Gekko are married and Paul Kiske, Paul Kiske, Kouichi Takeru, Note, Utakata Junior, Obito Junior and Ventus are born. *Dr. Eggman manages to retake Shintotropolis. *Perfect Chaos is defeated by Super Paul Gekko and Yamata no Orochi, saving Izumogakure from destruction. *Fairy Tail Guild was born. Current year (3237): *The Eggman Empire destroys Los Angeles via aerial bombardment with the Egg Fleet. *Paul Gekko is able to stop the Egg Fleet but was captured by Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki. *Toshiya Gekko, Nobuya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko are born. =Distant Future= Between 3237 and 3437 P.X.E.: *Toshiya Gekko became the Winner of 14th Gunpla Battle World Tournament Championships. Category:Planets